Intrusion Detection Systems (IDSs) are used to detect anomalies and initiate recovery mechanisms. An IDS may be used in an automotive system, which has become increasingly computerized in recent years. Various attacks have been demonstrated on automotive systems, which aim to disable, overtake, or reprogram portions of an automotive component. An IDS in an automotive system is useful to defend against such attacks and ensure the safe operation of the vehicle.